Fireclan's Birth
by TheDarknessAwaits
Summary: Leafstar is escaping from the now bloodthirsty Skyclan. Can she band together groups of outcasts from the other clans to defeat Skyclan and reclaim her home?
1. Chapter 1

Leafstar wrinkled her nose at the metallic tang of blood as she padded into Skyclan's camp, leaping over a fallen log. She was clutching a squirrel in her jaws, but that didn't make the acrid scent any more easy to cope with.

"Leafstar!" A pale black tom called to her, jumping down from a ledge. "We were just finishing off some intruders in our camp!" Leafstar shied away from Moletooth, the tom's breath smelling of stagnant water and death.

"I don't think I gave you the orders to," she replied coolly. Where in the world was her deputy, Birchleaf? Couldn't he have stopped this terrible and bloody battle that had left the camp stinking of rotting flesh and had heaped scrawny bodies along the ground so carelessly? "Anyways, where's Birchleaf?"

"He refused to fight at first, but eventually he was killed in the fight," Trouteye snarled, trotting up to them, "And serves him right!" As the senior warrior said this, Leafstar felt red-hot anger bubble up inside her. What authority did her warriors have to declare war on innocent cats while she was out hunting?

"All warriors old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Skyrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled fiercely, unsheathing her claws so that they dug deep into the brittle earth. Immediately, a wave of pelts swarmed in front of the ledge as she leapt onto it. Surveying the cats she had once known so well but whose claws were now tainted with blood, she curled her lip in distaste. She had to act now, before anything else could happen. "Why," she bristled, "Did all of you not _wait _until I came back to decide what to do?" Her voice quivered with fury, and she paused for effect before going on. "I do not know who all of you are anymore. You are not the cats that I watched grow up any longer!"

"No, we aren't," a sparrow-brown tom hissed, stepping up, and for a moment, Leafstar's heart leapt as she thought that finally, someone agreed with her, but then fluttered back feebly to the ground as Mudtail elaborated. "We are greater than ever before! If you are too foolish to make change amongst our clan, then maybe we should have a _new _leader!"

"_New leader! New leader!_" Even the she-cats, who were so reluctant to go to war, chanted along with the toms, and Leafstar's heart felt heavy with anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafstar's heart pounded with fear and sorrow, but she knew what she had to do. She would save this clan, whatever it took! "Alright, calm down" She yowled over the clamoring, lashing her tail. "First, I need to appoint a deputy, or would you risk angering Starclan?"

"What did Starclan do for us?" This time, it was a tabby gray she-cat who spoke. "They treat us just as they treated the old Skyclan!"

More yowls.

"Even so, we need a deputy, or would you rather have this clan delve into chaos?" _Just as it already has, _She thought silently. But who would she pick for deputy? Someone who would not spill blood unless it was absolutely necessary but who would not break under the toms' influence. "By the powers of Starclan, I appoint the new deputy... _I hope you approve of my decision, Birchleaf... _Fernpetal!" The silver she-cat looked shocked to have been chosen for deputy.

"B-but, you can't!" She stammered, her beautiful blue eyes flickering from Trouteye to Mudtail and many other toms.

"Yes, I can!" Leafstar growled firmly. "And I think you would be a good candidate to lead Skyclan." Fernpetal shuffled her paws modestly.

"Well, alright then, as long as you have faith in me." She sounded nervous, and Leafstar couldn't blame her, especially after the incidents that had occurred today.

"Believe me, I do." Leafstar glared back at Moletooth as she said this. She had known all along that the tom had wanted to clinch the position of deputy and then leader all along, and she wouldn't be surprised at all if someone came up to her and said that he had killed Birchleaf. _After a few moons, some of you will regret what you did to this clan..._

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

_It's time._ Finally, after days of waiting, watching Fernpetal to see if she was ready, Leafstar could escape the treachery, the bloodshed that had been haunting her for weeks! She just felt bad that she could not share her freedom with her friends and closest confidants. Creeping out of her den, she paused as a guard stalked past her, holding her breath and willing the tom to not notice her amber eyes glinting in the darkness, her tail twitching impatiently... And he did not. Shooting across the camp, she skidded to a halt at the dirt-place tunnel that wasn't usually guarded, and paused to make sure that no one had seen her. Then, she sprinted out into the glorious night, the darkness that was her sanctuary. _I'm free. _And she ran.

**\- Hey guys! Embersky here! If you want longer chapters, request on comments page:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! To apologize for my short chapters, i'll be sure to update a lot ;) Count on it! By the way: Disclaimer: I do NOT own this awesome story. The four authors of Warriors own EVERYTHING! (But i wish i did come up with the idea :P Oh well!)**

Leafstar sprinted through the lush forest, her heart teeming with so many emotions that were so hard to decipher. She was afraid, afraid that the warriors of her former clan would find her, and sorrowful because her leadership was over, and that she would not be able to return to her old clan. _I'm sorry, Firestar and Sandstorm, _She thought guiltily. _I failed you, failed you when you did so much for me and my clan! I'm ashamed of myself right now, because I couldn't keep this clan together to become like your clan._ These thoughts ran through her head as she bounded on with unquenchable energy, but eventually had to pause to relieve the searing pains along her stomach. The darkness of the night pressed in on her, roiling like a storm around her, keeping her safe yet sinking fear into her fur. How was it possible to feel so much, and yet still be alive? Every pawstep was a burden, but flew her away from despair. _Keep... Going... Faster... Run... Harder... _And she sailed between the thick oaks and cedars.

After what seemed like eternity, Leafstar stopped, flanks heaving. By now, day was breaking over the mountains, and she could not see the gorge anymore. _Where am I? _She glanced around, tasting the sweet and wild scent of the wind coiling through the air and savoring it like a piece of fresh-kill newly caught. The breeze rippled through her fur, twisting and dancing, and she leaned forward, sheer bliss and freedom coursing through her. A moor, river, forest and jagged peaks cut through the countryside, along with stout bright red dens poking out of the long blades of grass. _This is my home now._

**Later...**

Leafstar felt a stab of longing for company as she looked yet again at the strange dens that stood out amongst the wilderness. _There must be some rogues there or some kittypets who long for adventure, at least! _Rising up from the nest she had made for herself in a sheltered little clearing, she felt her stomach growl hungrily. Of course, as she hadn't eaten for many sun-lengths (My made-up term for hours, but if you like another term, please comment about it!).

After she had caught a nice, plump mouse, Leafstar settled down in the soft, dewy grass to eat, all the while glancing at the twoleg dens. Firestar had told her that kittypets lived in twoleg dens with twolegs, and had actually been in one with her former mate, Billystorm. Shuddering, she spat out a small bone. How could kittypets live everyday in such cramped areas? Stretching, she rose and stood there, gazing at the soft blue sky. Then, she turned, and padded through the undergrowth toward the twoleg dens.

Once she had reached a large, wide expanse of black stone slicing between the twolegplace and the wild, Leafstar started to have some misgivings. Why would anyone want to join her to form a new clan when they could have such comfortable lives with twolegs and have enough to eat everyday? Surely they couldn't sacrifice such luxuries? _But Billystorm did, _she reminded herself, and again felt that pang of leaving the place where her mate had died behind (I'll be posting another story about that soon too!).

_Go, Leafstar! _She willed herself, and shot across the sun-baked rock, wishing her paws could fly across the Thunderpath even more quickly. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she tumbled head over heels into the grass again, and she just lay there, listening to the wind course past as a monster crossed the Thunderpath. She had never crossed a Thunderpath before, and the exhilaration of the moment still clung to her ruffled fur as she clambered to her paws. Who knew crossing one of these twoleg-made creations could be an adventure of itself?

And by crossing that Thunderpath, she had delved into her first twolegplace.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting, Leafstar crept around a twoleg den, her fur slick with sweat. What was she even thinking, trying to band together rogues and kittypets to combat her former clan? She shouldn't meddle in other cats' lives, even if it was for a good reason. Even so, she kept on moving.

"Hey!" Leafstar spun around toward the yowl of greeting, bristling threateningly, only to find herself face to face with a black-and-white tom.

"Snookthorn!" The former Skyclan warrior had departed Skyclan moons ago, and Leafstar did not expect him to still live here. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!" He purred. "How's Billystorm and all of the others?" Leafstar sighed, for she was afraid to break the grave news to Snookthorn.

"All dead, except for Bouncefire and Rockshade."

"What?" Snookthorn's voice sounded incredulous. "How?"

He sat there patiently as Leafstar told the story of how Skyclan had been almost completely wiped out after a deadly bout of greencough swept through their clan, and his eyes were dark with grief as she finished her tale. "And now, Skyclan is completely bloodthirsty. I ran away in the middle of the night, and I came to this twolegplace in the hope that cats would have sympathy for me, but I don't think anyone will." Snookthorn looked thoughtful for a few moments, then lashed his tail.

"I vowed never to return to Skyclan, nor any of the other clans, but for you, I'll break that vow! Count me in to your group!" Then, Snookthorn's face turned into a grimace. "I'm sure my twolegs won't miss me."

"What happened?" Leafstar asked, remembering when Snookthorn had left Skyclan for his twolegs. He had been so devoted, so loving to his twolegs then!

"What do you think happened?" The tom growled bitterly. "I guess Sharpclaw was right all along! My twolegs abandoned me moons ago, and I was forced to live with my other friend, Tallow. I thought my twolegs loved me! But I've never seen them again."

"Oh Snookthorn... Thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure. I have no home to go to now, so I might as well join you."

"Thank you." The two cats were silent for a moment, staring sympathetically into each other's eyes. "Shall we go?" Leafstar broke the silence.

"Alright. I know of a place where lots of rogues live, not far from here, and believe me, some of the rogues are really nice once you get to know them. Their new leader, Blizzard, is generous, and maybe he'll lend us some help. But we'll have to be careful," Snookthorn cautioned, "because there are way more monsters out there, and there are some of Blizzard's guards that are... Not as lenient as Blizzard is about his safety."

Leafstar rumbled with amusement at the black-and-white tom's outburst. "I know you're concerned for my safety, but I wasn't born yesterday!"

Snookthorn looked down at his paws, his tail twitching with shame. "I know... I just want to be as much help as I can be... I feel like no one will trust me ever again since after I left Skyclan."

"Don't feel that way! Come on, Snookthorn, you are as loyal as any clanborn cat! Anyways, we're going to be starting a new clan! No one will judge you, believe me!"

"Oh, all right... The larger twolegplace is this way."

Leafstar followed Snookthorn down an alleyway, and they melted into shadow as they disappeared.

A low growl of amusement rang from the bushes as a dark gray tom stepped out into the sunlight. "A new time has come, and Starclan shall honor us as the greatest clan that ever rose to power! No former Skyclan cats will live, only the ones who are loyal. Praise the new times!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leafstar and Snookthorn padded along a worn Thunderpath that smelled of monsters and their sweat, their stomachs growling pitifully. It had been many sunlengths since they had eaten, and Leafstar was starting to feel the effects of hunger bearing down on her in the form of fatigue. The sun had disappeared behind the ominous grey clouds that filled the sky, and strong gusts of wind threatened to carry them away from the ground. Ducking her head against the wind, she dug her claws into the moist ground, pressing closer to Snookthorn for support. They hadn't found a place to shelter from the rain that thundered down upon them yet, and if they didn't, they would be prey to the predators that stalked the Twolegplace at night.

"Ah!" Yowling, Leafstar scrabbled for a hold on the ground as she felt her hind paws unhook from the earth, carried up by the wind. "Help, Snookthorn!"

The black-and-white cat reared up on his hindlegs, his forelegs stretched to their fullest extent as he sank his claws into Leafstar's side to prevent her from flying away in the wind. Pulling her back down to the ground, he gasped, "Are you ok?", as he shook the rain out from his pelt.

"Yes, just a wrenched claw or two."

"We had better shelter in a tree for now, since I don't think we can move on until we get some rest and dry out."

Agreeing, the two walked on for a little more before clambering up a thick oak tree on the side of a long, grey path of stone lining the Twoleg dens, a 'sidewalk', as Snookthorn called it. Leafstar was relieved to see a thick pile of dried oak leaves in a hollow in the tree trunk, and she scattered them so that they made a nest that covered the thick, scratchy bark.

"You rest," Snookthorn growled. "I'll go out and hunt." Leafstar opened her mouth to object, but Snookthorn silenced her with a glare. "You can't do anything with a wrenched claw, so stay here and get some sleep. I'll be back soon."

Leafstar sighed, knowing she could not argue with him. "Alright, good hunting."

Dipping his head in acknowledgement, Snookthorn disappeared into the rain. Watching him until she could no longer see him, Leafstar bushed her fur out against the cold, glad for the leaves and the tree that prevented the wind from getting at her, and waited. She waited and waited for more than two moonlengths, but still Snookthorn did not return. Worried, she stuck her head out into the air again, but fog had risen up over the ground, clouding her vision. There was only one thing to do.

Leafstar leapt out of the tree, emitting a small yelp of pain as she landed on the paw that had the wrenched claw. With some effort, she rose up from the rough stone ground, and yowled, "Snookthorn!"

Her voice carried on and on above the top of the dens, and she yowled again. "Snookthorn!" There was no reply.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Leafstar turned to find a huge, grey tom towering above her, his eyes glinting with anger.


End file.
